Never Thought About It
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: [EXO x OC] Hanya cerita cinta antara Idola dan fans-nya. Mungkin terdengar terlalu mainstream, tapi saya mengusahakan yag terbaik! Newbie -mohon dimaafkan kalau banyak salah. Hope you like it! [Chap2 is UP!]
1. Chapter 1: Terbalik

Padahal kami baru berkenalan. Tapi rasa itu ada.

"_Saranghae, Han Eunri"_

"_Aku tak salah dengar hah?"_

"_Sayangnya, kau tak salah dengar"_

"_E-eh? …"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Han Eunri, seorang _stalker_ sejati. Dengan modal kamera _slr_ kesayangannya juga kaos dan _jeans_. Tak luput _snikers_ yang membalut kedua telapak kakinya. Tas mini berbentuk jeruk yang selalu tersampir dipundaknya. Surai hitam sebatas bahu miliknya selalu tampak dikuncir _ponytail_. Kedua iris matanya selalu sibuk mencari-cari dimana orang yang selalu di _stalk_-nya. Bila di rumah, ia akan sibuk berkutat dengan _laptop_ kesayangannya demi mencari info tentang orang itu …

* * *

**.**

**Namikaze Han proudly present ...**

**Never Thought About It**

**"Terbalik!"**

**.**

* * *

_EXO from Exoplanet_

Banyak sekali artikel yang memuat _boyband _yang tengah naik daun dan digandrungi banyak orang ini. Mereka terdiri atas dua belas member dan dua _sub-grup_.

_EXO-K _sub-grup Korea dari EXO. Beranggotakan Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai dan D.O. Dengan Suho sebagai _Leader_.

_EXO-M_ sub-grup China dari EXO. Beranggotakan Kris, Chen, Xiumin, Tao, Lay dan Luhan. Dengan Kris sebagai _Leader_.

Baru-baru ini terdengar bahwa EXO sudah diizinkan oleh pihak _management_ untuk memulai kembali kehidupan cinta mereka. Entah siapa gadis beruntung yang akan menjadi kekasih dari mereka …

* * *

**.**

**Do Kyungsoo x Han Eunri [OC]**

**.**

**.**

**Romance and a little bit Humor**

**.**

* * *

"Eunri, kau tidak lelah selalu mengikuti idolamu itu? Mengambil fotonya, lalu meng-_upload_-nya di _fansite_ milikmu. Dan tentunya, itu menjadi konsumsi publik. Kau sudah susah-susah mengambil dari segala _angel_. Dan _fans_ lain akan dengan mudah men -_download_-nya. Ya ampun Eunri, itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah! Berhentilah~" sahabat baik Eunri itu sibuk menceramahi sahabatnya.

"Aku senang melakukan ini. Lagipula, menyenangkan orang lain juga menyenangkan" sahut Eunri sekenanya.

"Hish~ susah sekali memberitahumu. Terserahlah" dan perdebatan ini selalu berakhir dengan _ending_ yang sama.

"Tampannya~"

"Ah tidak! Ini terlalu imut"

"Ah, kau terlalu semuanya_ Oppa_~"

Eunri sibuk bergumam sendiri menyaksikan hasil foto yang diambilnya. Memperhatikan satu wajah yang amat ia cintai. Do Kyungsoo. Sang idola.

Mata bulat besar seperti milik Pororo_. Heart shape smile_ yang manis. Belum lagi, terkadang dilengkapi mimik wajah yang unik. Tampan, imut, semuanya jadi satu. Namun, idolanya itu mempunyai sifat _manly_. Kurang lebih begitulah menurut Eunri.

Han Eunri mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Namun tak pernah berpikir perasaannya akan dibalas.

Karena ia berpikir, Kyungsoo tak mungkin akan mengenalnya, apalagi membalas perasaannya. Ia juga berpikir, ini hanya cinta sebagai _fangirl_ kepada idolanya.

**oooOooo**

Hari ini, aka nada wawancara eksklusif dengan beberapa stasiun televisi juga _lucky fan_. Member EXO sibuk dengan dandanan mereka sendiri. Lihat diujung sana, sang maknae Sehun sibuk ditata rambutnya oleh seorang _hairstylish_. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan _eyeliner_-nya. Juga Kai, yang memakai bedak supaya –err- tidak terlihat begitu hitam.

Disisi lain, para pewawancara sibuk dengan kertas kecil ditangan mereka. Kertas berisi pertanyaan yang akan diajukan.

Eunri bingung menatap kanan-kiri. Apa dia saja yang tidak menyiapkan pertanyaan? Apa dia saja yang memakai _make-up_ biasa saja? Ah, masa bodoh lah. Toh ia disini sebagai salah satu _lucky fan_ dan hanya ingin mengambil foto.

Satu per satu member EXO masuk, diawali dengan _Leader_ dan diikuti yang lainnya.

_Splash! Klek! Splash! Klek! _–sumpah author gak tau suara kamera-

Cahaya putih dimana-mana. Padahal mereka baru saja masuk. Bagaimana nanti?

"_Fighting_!" ujar Suho menyemangati yang lain.

Satu per satu dari mereka duduk diatas kursi yang tersedia. Berjejer rapi kesamping.

"Yosh! Eunri, _ganbatte kudasai_! Kau harus dapat dari _angle_ terbaik!" Eunri sibuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia menyiapkan kameranya didepan mata, mengambil satu demi satu foto.

.

Banyak pewawancara sibuk mewawancarai mereka. Kyungsoo, ah ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan _lucky fangirl_ dihadapan mereka semua. Karena bosan, ia menoleh kearah lain. Dan ia menangkap sebuah kamera mengarah padanya.

Senyuman manis nan tulus terpatri diwajahnya.

_Ayo ambil fotoku. Bukankah itu maumu?_

.

Eunri diam. Ia tadinya ingin mengambil foto Kyungsoo. Dan, Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya. Menatap kearah kameranya. Dan ia tersenyum.

_Tinggal klik dan wala~ kau punya fotonya. Ayolah Eunri! Bukankah ini bagus? Ugh …_

Eunri perlahan menyentuh tombol itu, satu klik saja.

_Aku tidak bisa_.

Diturunkan kamera dari arah matanya, ia biarkan kamera itu tergantung pasrah di lehernya.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Senyumnya lenyap. Tapi matanya tak kunjung lepas dari gadis yang ingin mengambil fotonya tersebut. Ia memperhatikan iris cokelat yang dimiliki gadis itu yang menatapnya canggung. Selain itu, senyum canggung terpatri diwajah gadis itu.

_Manis_.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir demikian. Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Mata mereka saling tatap satu sama lain. Dan itu membuat sang gadis tampak lebih canggung.

.

Eunri tersenyum canggung kearah idolanya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Idolanya itu menatap langsung kearahnya. Dan tersenyum. Ini hal aneh sekaligus gila yang pernah masuk dalam jajaran khayalan Eunri yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Dan ini terwujud.

_Kyungsoo Oppa melihatku. Demi Tuhan, apa aku bermimpi?_

Eunri berusaha tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa. Lalu membungkuk 90 dearajat dan melanjutkan _hunter_ fotonya yang sempat tertunda.

**oooOooo**

_Hall_ yang tadinya ramai kini berangsur-angsur sepi. Hanya Nampak seorang gadis sibuk berkutat dengan kameranya. Melihat hasil fotonya mungkin.

Salah satu pria jangkung melongokkan kepalanya kaluar dari _back stage_. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lima jari. Lebar ya?

_Sedang apa _Noona _itu?_

"Oii lihat kemari!" panggilnya pada teman-temannya yang sibuk meminum air. Wawancara tadi cukup membuat tenggorokan mereka kering.

"_Mwoya_ Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek dari orang yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lihat gadis itu! Ia tinggal sendirian, dan sibuk dengan kameranya. Lihat senyumnya, bukankah itu manis? _Kekeke_" pemuda itu, Chanyeol terkekeh.

_Gadis itu, yang tadi. Dan ternyata ada yang sependapat denganku_. Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat dengan batinnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, temani aku menghampirinya" belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Chanyeol langsung menariknya begitu saja.

**oooOooo**

Eunri sesekali tersenyum melihat foto konyol yang tak sengaja diambilnya. Ah, ia masih berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Err … permisi _Noona_," seseorang menyapanya. Dan apa? _Noona_?! Eunri mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap dua orang didepannya dengan wajah horror.

"_Na-nani_?! Aku bahkan lebih muda dari seorang Park Chanyeol, dan kau memanggilku _Noona_?!" Eunri berkacak pinggang kesal. Lagi, kameranya tergantung pasrah di lehernya. Sejanak dia berpikir, orang yang didepannya itu. "Kau Park Chanyeol! Dan –Do Kyungsoo!" idolanya berasa tepat didepannya.

"E-eh? _Mianhamnida _… _jeongmal mianhamnida_" Chanyeol membungkuk kaku didepan Eunri.

"Kau harus berhati-hati menggunakan kata _hyung_!" Kyungsoo menyikut pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sudah minta maaf kan?" cengiran lebar khas seorang Chanyeol mampir di wajah Chanyeol (?)

Member lain keluar dari _back stage_ karena menyadari hilangnya dua makhluk lainnya. Duo _Leader_ berbeda tinggi tubuh itu yang pertama menghampiri dua makhluk yang baru saja hilang.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya disini, seharusnya kalian sudah berganti kostum sedari tadi. Lihat, yang lain sudah selesai!?" Suho mengambil alih pembicaraan, sedangkan Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk. Yap, merekalah duo _Leader_.

"Aku menemani Chanyeol _hyung _menemui seorang gadis" ujar Kyungsoo terlalu polos. Terlalu jujur. Ter la lu.

"Gadis?!" entah kenapa dan entah ada angin apa, Kris langsung _connect_ mendengar kata _gadis_. Jiwa _lolicon_ dalam dirinya bangkit.

"Permisi" suara Eunri menginterupsi. Tangannya menggeser tubuh jangkung Chanyeol kesamping.

Eunri menyadari arti tatapan Kris padanya. Hidup sebagai _anime lovers_ dan terkdang bertemu para _lolicon_ di social media maupun secara langsung menjadikan Eunri hafal semua itu.

"_LOLICON DETECTED_!" ia berteriak kencang sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah wajah Kris.

"_Lolicon_ …?" tak ada seorang pun disana mengerti arti kata itu.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu _lolicon_?" tanya seorang dibelakang. Xi Luhan. Yang lain menngangguk cepat.

"_Pedhopile_ itu arti dari _lolicon_. Mereka menyukai _loli_ atau anak-anak" jelas Luhan. Dan Kris memasang ekspresi kesal.

"_Loli is not my style_" ujar Kris [sok] _cool_.

"Ku-kumohon, Kris_-_ssi, ja-jangan marah. Itu –itu hanya reflekku saja. Dan _ugh_! Aku merasa bodoh sekarang" Eunri mengajak surainya yang sengaja dibiarkan terurai itu. "Huwaa aku ingin pulang saja! Ah, tapi …"

"Kau tidak bodoh, mungkin aku terkesan sok tahu. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya" Kyungsoo berdiri didepan Eunri, matanya memandang lurus kearah kepala Eunri yang tertunduk.

"_Iie_!_ Watashi wa baka_! Tsk. _Baka yarou_!" aksen Jepang Eunri keluar tanpa disadarinya. Ia mengomel pada dirinya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Uwogh! Pakaianmu! Aku ingat! Kaus putih lengan panjang. _Lawliet_ dari _Death Note _kan?" tanya Luhan bersemangat. Luhan memang suka animasi.

"Kau orang Jepang?" tanya yang lain serempak.

"Untuk pertama, ya ini memang atasan seperti milik _Lawliet_. Kedua, aku campuran. Ayahku Korea, Ibuku Jepang. Dan aku dibesarkan di Jepang sampai kelas 2 SMA. Lalu aku pindah kemari, menghabiskan masa kuliahku disini. Dan aku tetap menggunakan bahasa Jepang bila bersama Ibu"

Semua yang ada disana membentuk huruf O di mulut masing-masing.

"Uwogh! Keren! Kau suka _Death Note_?" tanya Luhan sumringah.

"Lebih tepatnya _Lawliet_ yang aku suka!" jawab Eunri.

"Bagiku itu hanya kaos biasa" ujar Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan.

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak mengenal _Lawliet_!" balas Eunri dan Luhan bersamaan._.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka _anime_?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja! Sangat suka!" sahut Eunri.

"Wogh! Keren~ akhirnya aku menemukan yang _sejenis_" Luhan tampak bersinar-sinar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, semua sudah pulang. Tidakkah kau ingin pulang juga?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Eunri.

"Pulang? KEMANA SEMUA ORANG?! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU KALAU SUDAH PULANG SEMUA?!" Eunri berteriak keras. Panic. "Ah masa bodoh. Boleh aku minta foto kalian?" sambungnya kemudian.

Mereka disana saling betatapan satu sama lain. Dan kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain. Salah satu memanggil yang masih ada di _back stage_. Dan kemudian berjejer rapi sesuai formasi mereka.

"_Stand by_! _Good_! _One, two _…" klik! Eunri mengambil foto mereka. "_Okay_!" diacungkan jempolnya tanda sudah selesai.

"Satu – satu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Mereka bergantian satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya giliran Kyungsoo tiba.

_Jangan gagal ambil fotoku lagi _– gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"_Stand by_! _One, two …_" tangan Eunri kembali bergetar hanya untuk menyentuk tombol kecil itu. jantungnya berdebar keras. Ya. Kyungsoo melihat kearah kameranya. Dan senyumnya sangat manis. Klik! Kali ini berhasil.

Eunri tidak mengucapkan _okay_. Ia menjatuhkan dan membiarkan kameranya menggantung di lehernya. Gugup kembali menyerangnya. Dan kebetulah, Kyungsoo yang terakhir difotonya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Eunri. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ng … namaku Han Eunri" jawab Eunri, wajahnya kembali tertunduk. Menutupi rona merah disana.

"Nama Jepangmu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Hasegawa Michiko" Eunri kembali menjawab.

"Nama yang bagus" komentar Kyungsoo pendek.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_" gadis itu membungkuk 45 derajat. Adat Jepang masih terbawa dalam dirinya. Ya, karena membungkuk 90 derajat itu disana berarti minta maaf.

**oooOooo**

Kyungsoo terduduk diam di ruang tengah dorm. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan memasak cemilan malam. Dan lihatlah, teman-teman satu dorm-nya itu sedang menatapnya penuh harap. Mengaharapkan cemilan malam lebih tepatnya. Namun, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyadari itu.

"_Hyung_, aku lapal. Kemana cemilan malam yang biatha _hyung _buat?" si _maknae_ akhirnya angkat bicara. Biasanya bila ia sudah berkata ia lapal –ralat- lapar, Kyungsoo langsung membuatkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

_Orang ini kenapa sih?_ – batin semua yang ada disitu.

_Apa ini? Rasanya aneh. Aku berdebar hanya karena mengingat gadis itu. _Love at the first sight_, benarkah? Huh, aku bingung. Aku tanyakan pada … siapa ya? Chanyeol? Kai? Hum, aku juga bingung._ – Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya pemirsah.

"_Hyung_ …? Halo ada orang?" Kai dengan iseng mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming. Matanya tertutup perlahan.

Kini ia membuka matanya perlahan. "PORORO!" dan tepat saat matanya terbuka, semua temannya berteriak didepan wajahnya. Keluarlah ekspresi andalannya O_O

"_Mwo_?" tanya Kyungsoo seakan tak berdosa.

"Aku lapal tau" keluh si Cadel.

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ya, kami lapar. Dan daritadi kau melamun terus" ujar sang _leader_ kemudian.

"_Mianhae_ … _jeongmal mianhae_, aku akan masak sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian kabur begitu saja ke dapur.

**oooOooo**

"_Kaa-san_, kau mengerti cinta kan?" tanya seorang gadis pada Ibunya.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Menonton drama yang tengah _booming_.

"Tentu, _Kaa-san _tahu itu pasti" jawab sang Ibu tanpa berpalig dari layar televisi.

"Kalau begitu, apa cinta itu seperti jantung berbedar tak karuan hanya dengan melihat orang itu, atau bahkan dengan mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat debaran yang –ah aku susah menjelaskannya" ujar gadis itu.

"Michiko, kau merasakannya? Iya itu cinta sayang. Dengan siapa?" sang Ibu mengalihkan pandangannya pada putrinya. Menatap gadis itu dalam.

Michiko, atau sedari tadi kita kenal dengan nama Eunri mengangguk. Lalu menunduk dalam. "Tapi, _Kaa-san_ aku rasa cintaku itu tak akan berbalas. Karena pria itu, dia banyak sekali yang memujanya. Dia hanya tahu namaku, bukan berarti aku akan mendapat cintanya. Itu mustahil"

"Siapa pria itu sayang?" tanya Ibunya.

Layar televisi berubah menjadi acara berita, drama tadi sudah habis. Dan berita itu membahas soal, wawancara ekslusif EXO. Eunri mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi. "Lihat _Kaa-san_, kau lihat sederetan pria disana?"

Ibunya mengangguk.

"Tadi aku disana. Aku mengambil foto dari mereka. Aku _fangirl_ mereka. Aku _stalker_ mereka. Tadi aku sempat betatap mata dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tadinya aku hanya menganguminya sebagai idola, tak lebih. Tapi, tadi aku pulang paling akhir. Aku dapat foto mereka secara dekat. _Close up_. Dan hanya aku. Lalu aku berkenalan dengan mereka. Dan aku baru sadar, rasa kagumku pada seorang diantara mereka berubah saat itu"

"Siapa diantara mereka?" sang Ibu mengelus lembut surai hitam putrinya itu.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo" jawab Eunri sambil menunjuk seorang diantara sederetan manusia dalam layar kaca itu.

**oooOooo**

Dapur sekaligus ruang makan dorm itu kini hanya dihuni tiga orang. Sisanya sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian _hyung_, _ge_?" tanya seorang yang paling hitam disana, oh panggil saja Kai.

"Kau ingat gadis tadi Kai? Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar keras saat mengingatnya" ujar Kyungsoo. Kepalanya direbahkan diatas meja.

"Kalau kau _ge_?" tanya Kai pada satu orang lagi disana, Luhan.

"_Love at the first sight_" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Sama. Kalian sama. Kau Kyungsoo _Hyung_, jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama pada gadis itu. Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Han Eunri. Dan siapa gadis beruntung itu Luhan-_ge_"

"Gadis tadi" Luhan menjawab singkat lagi.

"Mwoya?! Gadis yang sama?" kini Kai yang memakai ekspresi Kyungsoo O_O

"Kau tidak bilang _Ge_" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangannya yang ada diatas meja.

"Mari kita bersaing, Kyungsoo" Luhan balas menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Dan bila ini _anime_ maka aka nada efek gambar petir kecil berwarna biru yang menghubungkan kedua pasang mata. Mungkin kita perlu Chen untuk membuat petir itu.

"Ayolah, ini bukan _anime Naruto_ dan kalian bukanlah _Sasuke _dan _Naruto_ yang saling bertatapan. Dan wala~ tak sengaja berciuman, bibir dengan bibir. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo _hyung_ itu _couple_-ku, urus sana Sehun!" ujar Kai setengah judes.

"Kai, aku normal" kini giliran Kai yang ditatap tajam kedua manusia itu.

"A-aku pergi sekarang" Kai segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum habis dimakan dua serigala. Ia jadi ingat MV mereka yang berjudul _Wolf_. Serigala. Hii~

**oooOooo**

Kyungsoo bangun pagi sekali, ia sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau sampai dibalap Luhan. Alasan pertama bangun paginya yaitu ia harus membuatkan sarapan untuk penghuni dorm terlebih dahulu. Kedua, ia ingin segera bertemu Eunri.

Selesai, ia juga sudah buat surat untuk penghuni dorm.

_**Semuanya, maaf aku sudah pergi pagi-pagi. Oh tapi sudah ada makanan untuk kalian. Tenang saja, aku sudah sarapan. Kebetulan sekali kan hari ini kita dapat libur? Jadi aku dapat melakukan urusanku. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tidak akan pulang malam-malam.**_

_**Kyungsoo ^^**_

Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya, ia sudah tahu alamat Eunri. Penyelidikannya kemarin di social media membawa hasil yang memuaskan bagi Kyungsoo.

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar kepala empat membuka pintu yang diketuk Kyungsoo. "Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyungsoo mengingat bahasa Jepang untuk memperkenalkan diri yang dipelajarinya kemarin. Mengingat Ibu Eunri –wanita tadi- adalah orang Jepang. "_Watashi … namae wa _Do Kyungsoo_ de-desu_" berhasil walau sedikit terbata.

"Kyungsoo? Ah saya kenal dirimu. Michiko –maksud saya Eunri pernah bercerita tentang Anda pada saya. Dan saya tidak menyangka bahwa anak saya akan didatangi oleh idolanya. Oh ya, silahkan masuk" ujar wanita itu dengan senyum ramah.

Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Michi, cepat turun sayang! Ada yang mencarimu" seru wanita itu dari bawah tangga.

"_Hai Kaa-san_!" sahut yang diatas. Eunri.

Eunri beranjak turun, ia pikir temannya yang ada disitu. Maka ia tak perlu ribet berdandan. Jadi ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek sebatas lutut dengan kaos, juga rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di ruang tamu. "_Kaa-san_! Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak bilang kalau yang kesini Kyungsoo-ssi?! Kalau begitu kan aku akan berpakaian lebih pantas. Kupikir hanya temanku!" ia berteriak dari ambang ruang tamu.

"Tidak apa Eunri-ssi, ini bukan acara formal" ujar Kyungsoo disana.

"E-eh? Ya-ya sudah" Eunri duduk berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo. "Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Eunri.

Ibu Eunri datang membawa dua cangkir _ocha_. Lalu pergi dari situ.

"Eum yah, aku ingin mengajak kau pergi. Itu pun jika kau mau?" ujar Kyungsoo. Dirinya gugup sekali. _Lancang sekali aku mengajaknya pergi padahal kami baru bertemu sekali, ralat dua kali dengan sekarang._

"Itu ya? Aku bisa saja. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. _Deadline_ novel juga masih lama" ujar Eunri. Ia menyanggupinya. _Wogh! Pergi dengannya. Mimpi sekali~ tapi ini kenyataan._

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah" Kyungsoo melirik Eunri.

Eunri tersenyum lebar, menampakkan sederetan giginya. Ada jarak antara setiap giginya. Dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Kyungsoo.

"Gigimu, lucu" komentar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak menahan tawanya.

"Lucu? Gigiku memang ada jaraknya. Harusnya aku pakai kawat kalau mau rapat. Tapi aku tidak mau dikawat. Aku siap-siap dulu" Eunri berkata judes dan belalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan sendiri.

_Memang lucu kan? Aku hanya berkata jujur. Aish~ aku salah ternyata._

**oooOooo**

Ini taman kota Seoul. Taman yang luas. Dan sepi untuk ukuran taman ditengah-tengah kota sepadat Seoul. Oh ya, kemanakan tokoh utama kita? Hum … ah itu mereka! Duduk berdua di kursi panjang taman. Berdua.

"Eunri-ssi …"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ itu" perkataan Kyungsoo dipotong Eunri tiba-tiba.

"Kau juga"

"Baik. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Eunri menatap Kyungsoo penasaran. Dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Begini, aku rasa ini tak masuk akal" ujar Kyungsoo. Sama seperti Eunri, ia juga berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. "Kita baru saja berkenalan. Namun, aku sudah sering menangkapmu sedang meng-_stalk_ kami. Aku menyadari kehadiranmu. Dan aku, selalu merasakan jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat mengingatmu. Sekarang juga"

"_Oppa_, jangan bertele-tele. Aku tidak suka" air muka Eunri berubah kesal.

"Baiklah, Eunri aku jujur. _Saranghae_, Han Eunri" ujar Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman pada Eunri.

"Aku tak salah dengar hah?" tanya Eunri tak percaya. Oh ayolah, yang dihadapannya ini seorang idola yang dipuja banyak wanita.

"Sayangnya, kau tak salah dengar" Eunri terkejut. Ia piker ia salah dengar.

"E-eh? Aku …"

"Tak apa, jika kau tak merasakan yang sama. Aku juga yakin kau pasti mengidolakan member lain" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Eunri.

"Bukan begitu _Oppa_! Aku … aku memang mencintai Xi Luhan. Tapi sebagi idolaku. _Nado saranghae _Kyungsoo _Oppa_" ujar Eunri. Nada bicaranya melembut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku?" bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seringai.

"Aku milikmu, tapi bisakah aku memilikimu?" Eunri menunduk dalam. Sungguh ia takut. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo itu seorang idola. Jika ia memiliki Kyungsoo, berapa banyak hati ia sakiti?

"Aku milikmu, maka itu kumohon jangan jauh dariku" balas Kyungsoo.

Eunri mengangkat kepalanya, jika saja mata bulat Kyungsoo tidak ditutupi kacamata hitam ia akan melihat kesungguhan disana.

"Aku ini penulis,_ illustrator_ sebuah majalah, oh dan jangan lupa, aku ini _stalker_! _Stalker_ EXO!" Eunri menyebutkan sederetan pekerjaannya.

"Aku hampir lupa kalau kau itu _stalker _kami" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengacak tatanan poni Eunri.

"Uwah! Poniku tercinta! Kau merusaknya!" Eunri menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Ia benci siapa pun yang mengacak poninya.

"_Cukhae_! Kyungsoo-ya, Eunri-ssi. Aku kalah rupanya" seseorang dibelakang mereka. "Aku sempat senang mendengar Eunri-ssi mencintaiku, tapi rupanya hanya sebagai idola. Huh yasudah"

"Luhan-_ge_/Luhan-ssi/Luhan!" rupanya Kyungsoo, Eunri, dan _readers_ terkejut. Luhan sedari tadi menguping lho pemirsah~

"Ohaha~ aku mengganggu rupanya! Ppai~" Luhan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Eunri yang sama-sama bingung.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian …**_

"Kyungie _Oppa_, dimana lagi yang pegal?" Eunri sibuk mijitin Kyungsoo pemirsah~!

"Pegal semua kau tahu?! Rahangku juga. Menyanyi dan _dance_ tiap hari kau piker tidak pegal?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi sebentar lagi _deadline_ novelku! Belum lagi aku harus menyelesaikan ilustrasi majalah. Menggambar dan mengetik membuat jemariku kaku tahu!"

"Soo-kun, bisakah kau membatuku membuat kue?" Ibu Eunri menghampiri mereka berdua di kamar Eunri.

"Membuat kue? Baiklah _Kaa-san_" wogh! Kyungsoo, kau belum resmi suami Eunri. Sudah memanggil Ibu Eunri _Kaa-san_ saja.

"_Kaa-san_, harusnya kau yang mengajariku memasak! Aku belum bisa memasak~" Eunri berujar setengah marah. "Kyungie _Oppa_ bisa masak, sedangkan aku yang perempuan tidak bisa. Terbalik begitu? _KAA-SAN_!" oh dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kita kan memang terbalik _changi_" balas Kyungsoo.

**Yah, inilah pasangan kita yang **_**Terbalik**_**. Do Kyungsoo dan Han Eunri.**

…

**-The End-**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai. Duh maaf banget kalau bahasa Korea saya berantakan m(_ _)m _basic _saya Jepang soalnya. Ada beberapa bahasa Jepang masuk juga, yah soalnya kan Eunri itu campuran.

Dan yah … aku umumkan bahwa **KyungRi [Kyungsoo x Eunri] akan menjadi **_**official couple**_**-ku!** You wanna see them on other story?

Wokeh! For the next chap, we'll see Byun Baekhyun with OC.

Hum, Chap2 sudah selesai sebenarnya. Mungkin akan saya publish seminggu dari sekarang.

**Mind to …**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Flips Couple

Gadis itu cuek sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku penasaran.

"_Sebenarnya, mau apa kau?"_

"_Menyatakan cintaku padamu" –_Ups!

"_Huh?"_

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai sebatas bahu itu pasrah saja ditarik sahabatnya. Dibawa kemana pun ia hanya pasrah.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam terseret ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oh kau lupa Youngie? _Fanmeet_!" jawab sahabatnya itu bersemangat. Ia tetap sibuk menyeret Park Miyoung –gadis kita kali ini.

"Siapa lagi?"

"EXO! Kau suka si cadel itu kan? _Oh come on_, aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin" jelas sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun maksudmu? Begitulah. Terserah" balasnya da _to the_ tar. Datar.

"Yup!" sahabat dari Miyoung itu mengangguk semangat.

_Han Eunri, mereka semua sudah mengenalmu. Itu bukan _fanmeet_. Tapi reuni._

* * *

**.**

**Namikaze Han proudly present ...**

**Never Thought About It**

"**The Flips Couple"**

**.**

* * *

Miyoung pasrah saja. Toh ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertemu Oh Sehun yang _notabene_ adalah idolanya.

Dan giliran sahabatnya ini sudah tiba. Ia diseret untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar itu ia mendudukkan dirinya dalam salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Memasang _headseat_ dan bersikap cuek.

_**Miyoung side …**_

"Heya semuanya!" sudah kubilang kan bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal? Dan ini akan lebih mirip reunian daripada _fanmeet_.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Eunri?" tanya salah satu member. Siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku memejamkan mataku dan hanya menikamti musik yang mengalun melalui benda yang kupakai ini.

"Oh ini, dia sahabatku. Namanya Park Miyoung. Miyoung-ah, perkenalkan dirimu!" dengan sengaja ia menyikut lenganku.

Aku membuka mataku, melepas benda yang menyumbat telingaku.

"_Annyeonghaseo, _Park Miyoung _imnida_" ujarku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. "Aku hanya diseret kesini oleh orang ini" ujarku sambil menunjuk Eunri. Masa bodoh.

"Heh?! Aku mengajakmu juga karena kau mengidolakan Si Cadel itu!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk salah satu disana. Oh Sehun. "Hey Cadel, sapalah _fangirl_-mu ini" ujarnya kemudian.

Aku pasif sekali disini.

"Apa? Apa yang thedang teljadi?" Sehun tampak gelagapan. Heh? Apa dia daritadi tidak mendengarkan? Tunggu, kupingnya? Sama denganku. _Pabbo_.

_**Miyoung side end**_

* * *

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun x Park Miyoung [OC]**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Fluff, Humor**

**.**

* * *

Mata sipit berlapis _eyeliner_ itu tak lepas memandang Miyoung. Terus memperhatikan. Ya, memperhatikan Miyoung yang sibuk mencorat-coret buku _sketch_.

"Miyoung-ssi, boleh aku tahu apa yang kau buat disana?" tanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Miyoung, Baekhyun.

"…" Miyoung tidak menjawab, ia terus mencorat-coret.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat, Baekhyun turun dari bangkunya. Ia menghampiri Miyoung.

"Kau menggambar kami?" tiba-tiba saja kepala Baekhyun sudah berada disamping kepala Miyoung.

"UWWAAAHH!" buku _sketch_ Miyoung sampai terlempar karena kagetnya.

Baekhyun bukannya meminta maaf, ia justru menghampiri buku _sketch_ milik Miyoung. Mengambil, dan melihat apa yang barusan Miyoung gambar.

"Uwah! Kau menggambar kami! Keren~ ini mirip. Dan aku tampak tampan disini" mata berlapis _eyeliner_ miliknya membuka lebar. Menatap gambar itu kagum.

"Kembalikan milikku!" Miyoung mengambil bukunya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Huh menyebalkan! Ayo Eunri, pulang saja" Miyoung menarik tangan sahabatnya itu keluar. Kini gantian Eunri yang diseret.

"Tapi Youngie aku …"

"Masa bodoh" perkataan Eunri dipotong begitu saja oleh Miyoung. Ia sudah tidak betah disini.

"Kyungie _Oppa_, _mianhae_~"

**oooOooo**

"Ada apa dengan orang itu hah? Berani-beraninya begitu. Dan ah! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan musik di telingamu?!" Miyoung berbeda sekali. Ia justru marah-marah sekarang. Di kamarnya.

Beda dengan Miyoung yang tadi kan._.?

Handphone Miyoung bergetar disaku celana yang dikenakannya. Ada pesan masuk.

**From: Gadis Paling Cerewet Sepanjang Sejarah Hidupku **[baca: Han Eunri. Tega banget ya si Miyoung menamai kontak Eunri di handphone-nya seperti ini?]

_**Miyoung-ah, besok EXO ada waktu break. Jadi, kumohon temani aku ke dorm ya? Kyungie Oppa tidak bisa ke rumahku. Karena rumahku besok dipakai untuk arisan-_- nah, kau kesana juga supaya bisa bertemu si Cadel itu. Oh ya, Eyeliner Oppa tadi mengirimi aku pesan. Katanya, ia penasaran denganmu. Jadi besok kau harus temani aku! Harus!**_

_**Eunri^^**_

"Huh anak ini! _Si Cadel_ yang dimaksud Sehun kan? Lalu _Eyeliner Oppa_ itu Baekhyun? Heh? Dia begitu penasaran denganku. Harus pula! Ya ya ya"

**To: Gadis Paling Cerewet Sepanjang Sejarah Hidupku**

_**Ya aku temani kau. Jam 8 ke rumahku. Jangan telat.**_

_**Miyoung**_

"Puas kau hah?!" handphone-nya bergetar kembali.

**From: Gadis Paling Cerewet Sepanjang Sejarah Hidupku**

_**Aahh~ Arigatou Youngie~ :* ({})**_

_**Eunri^^**_

"Jepangnya keluar. Hah~ apa dia harus menambahkan _emot_ itu setelah namanya? Dan aku normal! Jangan kau beri _emot _seperti itu! hih!"

"Gadis aneh"

_**Keesokan harinya, di dorm EXO …**_

Eunri sibuk menngetuk pintu dorm. Sedangkan Miyoung lebih memilih berkutat dengan komik yang dibawanya. _Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_. Dan juga _headseat_ yang ada dikedua telinganya. Masa bodoh dengan Eunri yang sedaritadi berdecak kesal karena pintu dorm yang tak kunjung dibuka.

"Kemana sih penghuninya?!" Eunri berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Masih tidur mungkin" sahur Miyoung dengan datarnya.

_Cklek_!

Pintu dibuka. Menampakkan seorang pria jangkung dengan cengiran khasnya. Park Chanyeol.

"Whoa~ Eunri-ya, kau datang dengan siapa ini? Yang kemarin ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Ini temanku Tiang Listrik _Oppa_! Namanya …"

"Park Miyoung" perkataan Eunri disela Miyoung.

"Oh~ ayo masuk! Anggap rumah sendiri" ujar Chanyeol mempersilahkan dua gadis itu masuk.

"Apa yang lain belum bangun?" tanya Eunri.

"Kebetulan belum. Dan aku terbangun karena lapar, lalu aku ke dapur. Kupikir Kyungsoo sudah memasak, tapi ternyata meja makan kosong. Saat aku mau membangunkan Kyungsoo, aku dengar ketukan pintu, ternyata dirimu dan Miyoung-ssi" Chanyeol bercerita dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

Miyoung masa bodoh dengan percakapan antara orang yang dianggapnya sama-sama berisik itu. ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa setempat. Melanjutkan membaca komik. Sejenak Miyoung menengok kearah Eunri tadi berada, anak itu menghilang. Lagi-lagi ia bersikap masa bodoh, masih melanjutkan membaca.

"Youngie, bantu aku membangunkan _Eyeliner Oppa_!" dan entah sejak kapan Eunri kembali berada didekatnya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya.

"Kupikir, kalau kau yang membangunkan, _Eyeliner Oppa_ akan langsung terbangun. Aku juga harus membangunkan yang lain. Tiang Listrik _Oppa_ sedang membangunkan Luhan _Oppa_ dan _Dduizhang_ tiang listrik. Mereka kan seperti kerbau, bangunnya susah. Ayo bantu aku!" dan anak ini menghabiskan satu paragraph untuk berbicara.

"Hn" sahut Miyoung. Berbeda sekali dengan Eunri._.

"Aku akan membangunkan Kyungie _Oppa_ dan Kai"

Miyoung berjalan mencari kamar Byun Baekhyun. Dimana pria itu bangun. Pria aneh dengan mata berlapis _eyeliner_. Ia yang perempuan saja malas memakai kosmetik macam itu. Miyoung menemukan kamar Baekhyun yang ternyata sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Ia masuk begitu saja, berdiri diambang pintu seraya berkata …

"Heh bodoh, bangun! Atau stok _eyeliner_-mu kubakar sampai hangus" Baekhyun diam tak bergeming. Miyoung menghampiri Baekhyun, berjongkok disamping kasur yang Baekhyun tiduri.

"Kubilang ba –" Miyoung berhenti bicara. Lidahnya terasa kelu. _Ugh_! Kenapa pria ini harus berbalik badan dan kini wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat.

_Tampan_ … _hey! Kenapa aku punya pemikiran begitu?! Ah bodoh!_

"BANGUN BYUN BAEKHYUN!" dengan teganya Miyoung dengan jarak sedekat itu membangunkan Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Huuwaaa! Iya _Umma_ aku bangun!" Baekhyun bangun dan langsung terduduk. Ia mengira yang membangunkannya dalah _Umma_-nya. Mirip sih.

Miyoung berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Aku bukan _Umma_-mu bodoh!" ujarnya lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

"Eh? Gadis itu yang kemarin kan? Park Miyoung kalau tidak salah. Dan bagaimanaia bisa berada disini?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri.

Di dapur sekaligus ruang makan dorm, sudah berkumpul 14 orang. Ya, karena ada Eunri dan Miyoung disana.

"Yak! Kai! Jangan tidur disini! Atau kau tidak dapat jatah sarapanmu!" Ujar Eunri sambil menunjuk Kai menggunakan pisau ditangannya. Ia sedang memotong-motong _cake_ untuk _dessert_.

"Hati-hati dengan pisau Eunri!" sahut Miyoung sambil menepuk kepala Eunri dengan komik ditangannya.

Kai tak bergeming. Seluruh yang ada di sana berkumpul. Berunding. Kecuali Miyoung, tidak tertarik.

"_Hana_! _Dul_! _Set_!" Eunri menghitung dan bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga …

"KKAMJONG HITAM BANGUN!" semua yang ada disitu berteriak dengan kompak. Kecuali Miyoung.

Kai bangun dengan terkejut lengkap dengan sungai yang megalir dari salah satu kawah diwajahnya. Oke, ini gak elit._.

Miyoung melemparkan sekotak tissue untuk Kai. "Hapus _sungai_-mu itu" ujarnya da _to the_ tar. Lagi.

Kai menghapus _sungai_-nya. Dan yang lain makan dengan tenang.

Mata Baekhyun tak kunjung lepas dari Miyoung. Ia piker gadis itu unik. Disaat yang lain sibuk sarapan, dan Eunri sibuk memotong _cake_, gadis itu hanya membaca komik dengan tenangnya. Seakan merasa ia sendirian. Padahal di tempat itu ramai.

**oooOooo**

"Miyoung-ssi …?" Baekhyun yang kembali dengan rasa penasarannya menghampiri Miyoung yang tengah asik membaca komik di ruang tamu dorm.

"Hn?" dan ini tanggapan dari Miyoung.

"Boleh aku lihat gambar-gambarmu?" tanya Bekhyun penuh harap pada gadis es batu itu.

Miyoung mengeluarkan buku ukuran A4 dari dalam tas-nya. "Ini. Jangan sampai rusak" dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima buku itu, matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlapir _eyeliner_ lagi berbinar senang. Ia membuka lembar per lembar. Menampilkan gambar-gambar manusia yang hampir mirip.

_Heh? Apa ini? Dengan Sehun? Sehun. Sehun. Sehun. Rupanya ia tergila-gila dengan Sehun. Huh-,- lihatlah Miyoung-ssi, ada yang lebih tampan disini_ – bantin Baekhyun dengan tingkat kepedean yang saaaannnngggaaaaaattttt tinggi.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali" puji Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan buku itu. Walaupun agak kesal, karena lebih banyak Sehun daripada dirinya disana tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa yang dibuat Miyoung memang bagus.

"_Kamsahamnida_" balas Miyoung dengan senyuman. Tunggu? Apa tadi? Senyuman? Ciyus? Miapah? Mi Luhan, tadi si Miyoung senyum._.v

_Apa ia barusan tersenyum? Sungguh, ia cantik sekali. Ugh! Ada yang meletup dalam diriku._

"Byun Baekhyun, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" ujar Miyoung. Dirinya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan beku-nya.

"_Mianhamnida_" pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ itu menunduk. Tatapan Miyoung barusan menyeramkan. Menurutnya.

Diambang ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, bisa kita lihat pasangan dari chapter sebelumnya, Kyungsoo dan Eunri.

"Kupikir ChanBaek akan habis dan tergantikan oleh BaekYoung" ujar Eunri sambil menyikut Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun – Miyoung? Mungkin" tanggap Kyungsoo.

Mereka mengintip pemirsah. Nah, adik-adik, jangan lakukan ini di rumah ya! ^-^)b

**oooOooo**

Mala mini, Eunri sengaja menginap di rumah Miyoung. Berhubung Miyoung juga ditinggal orang tuanya sendirian.

"Eunri?" panggil Miyoung.

"Ya, Youngie?" sahut Eunri. Dirinya sedang sibuk melahap lollipop jeruk dan menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Membaca _fanfiction_.

"Berapa kali kau pacaran?" tanya Miyoung masih dengan nadanya yang seperti biasa.

"Eum … empat. Lima dengan sekarang" jawab Eunri. Matanya masih focus pada layar _handphone_.

"Apa menurutmu aku sudah harus memulai itu?" tanya Miyoung lagi-lagi.

"Harus! Kau sudah setua ini tapi belum pernah memulai kehidupan cinta. Ayolah~ banyak laki-laki di dunia ini. Kau hanya tinggal memilih satu untukmu. Cintai dan sayangi lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hatimu. Kalau tak begitu bagaimana kau mau berumah tangga? Atau kau **phobia** terhadap laki-laki?!" Eunri menceramahi Miyoung sebanyak satu paragraph dan menekankan kata yang author bold.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya …"

"Hanya?"

"Hanya belum siap" ujar Miyoung akhirnya. Diwajahnya ada sedikit semburat merah jambu.

"Kupikir kau phobia laki-laki Youngie. Oh ya, dan dari penglihatanku, kurasa _Eyeliner_ _Oppa_ menyukaimu" balas Eunri sambil menuding Miyoung dengan lollipop ditangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun huh? Aku tidak tertarik" Miyoung berkata sarkastik. Kenapa pula harus Baekhyun? Huh dirinya tak habis pikir.

"Tidak tertarik?! Ya ampun, Park Miyoung! Banyak sekali wanita diluar sana yang mengidolakan _Eyeliner Oppa_. Dekat saja bagi mereka mustahil. Dan kau, bisa sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun _Oppa_! Aku bingung dengan dirimu. Baekhyun _Oppa_ sudah terus terang menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik padamu. Dan kau? Ugh! Park Miyoung, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu" Miyoung sudah hafal sifat Eunri, bila Eunri sudah menyebutkan nama lengkap. Itu berarti serius.

"Masa bodoh" balas Miyoung dingin. Ia lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menggambar.

Dan Eunri kembali membaca _fanfiction_. Masa bodoh juga.

**oooOooo**

Siang yang panas. Miyoung dan Eunri lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon berdua. Menghabiskan waktu sebelum mereka masuk kelas masing-masing. Oh aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa Miyoung masuk jurusan seni grafis. Sedangkan Eunri sastra.

"Youngie! Lihat! Aku dapat info, bahwa akan ada lomba _cosplay_! Ayo ikut!" Eunri menunjukkan layar _handphone-_nya tepat didepan wajah Miyoung.

"Huh" Miyoung mendengus kesal. Ia tak suka acara membaca komik-nya diganggu si cerewet yang satu ini. "Dengar Han Eunri! Pertama. aku tak suka diganggu saat membaca. Kedua, jika kau mau ikut, ikut saja sendiri!" dan seorang bernama Eunri benci terhadap _deathglear_ milik Miyoung yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Tangan Miyoung ditarik begitu saja oleh seseorang. Entah siapa yang menariknya. Ia terkejut, ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan akhirnya menurut saja walau matanya ditutup dan diseret entah kemana.

Ini bukan tempat gelap, sunyi, dan lembab seperti tempat penyulikan biasa. Ini adalah taman belakang kampusnya. Belum lagi ia duduk diatas kursi panjang yang ada disana. Dua telapak tangan menutup kedua matanya.

"Ini siapa hayoo?" duh, aku jadi ingat iklan _Crunch_ kan.

"Kau bukan Eunri. Aku tak mengenalmu" tuh kan si Miyoung datar lagi. Mana gak mirip sama iklannya lagi /?

Tengsin … tengsin … tengsin …

Pria muda yang menutup kedua mata Miyoung itu memindahkan tangannya menutupi matanya sendiri. "Hehe … sekarang aku siapa?" cengiran lebar mampir di wajahnya.

"Kau, si bodoh itu" tebak [baca: tuding] Miyoung setelah melihat pria itu.

Pria itu menurunkan tangannya. Menampakkan kedua mata sipit berlapis _eyeliner_ miliknya. "Yak! Aku tidak bodoh Park Miyoung!" ujar pria itu kesal.

"Kau bahkan sudah terlihat bodoh tanpa harus membuktikan kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun" balas Miyoung yang langsung menohok pria itu, Baekhyun hingga kedalam. Lagipula, siapa yang mau membuktikan bahwa dirinya bodoh Park Miyoung? -_-

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Dan kau Nona Park yang amat jenius" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

"Aku memang jenius"_ oh my Godness_! Park Miyoung berkata dengan pedenya. Memejamkan mata pula. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Miyoung. "Dengar Park Miyoung, aku sedang ada _break_. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan hari ini. Aku sudah izin Eunri. Dan juga sudah izin pada dosenmu di kelas selanjutnya. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Miyoung.

"Terserah"

"Hey! Kau harus senam muka! Mukamu sangat daaatttaaaarrrrr, kkkaaaaakkkkuuuuu! Maka dari itu kau harus melemaskan mukamu" ujar Baekhyun sembari mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Miyoung. Menariknya naik-turun.

"Lepaskan!" Miyoung menepis tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Lalu mengusap keduapipinya yang memerah karena ulah Baekhyun.

_Aku bersumpah aku membencimu Tuan Byun._

_Aku besumpah aku ada perasaan denganmu Nona Park._

**oooOooo**

**To: Han Eunri**

_**Yak! Eunri-ya, aku sudah berada di taman bermain bersama Miyoung. Apa ini benar? Ia bisa senam muka disini?._.**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

Baekhyun memencet _send_ di layar _handphone_-nya. Ia berharap usul Eunri yang ini berhasil.

**From: Han Eunri**

_**Ya mungkin saja .-. ajak ia ke wahana semacam roller coaster, rumah hantu, atau apapun yang kira-kira dapat membuatnya teriak.**_

_**Eunri^^**_

Baekhyun tidak yakin. Rasa ragunya lebih besar. "_Roller coaster_ … rumah hantu …" Baekhyun menggumamkan sejumlah wahana yang membuat beberapa orang berteriak. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya mau apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Miyoung yang daritadi disampingnya itu mulai merasa kesal. Walau ditutupi wajah datarnya.

"…" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Sibuk mengetik sesuatu di layar _handphone_-nya tersebut.

"Dasar aneh"

**To: Han Eunri**

_**Kira-kira katamu?! Kau bilang kau sahabatnya-_- ah sudahlah. Aku coba dulu. Kkaeb song-_-**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

"Yosh! Byun Baekhyun berjuanglah! _Kkaeb song_~!" bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menarik tangan Miyoung. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun yang menggandeng Miyoung.

_Kenapa orang yang berisik selalu suka menarikku kemana pun._

_Roller Coaster_. Ini wahana yang mereka datangi. Mereka naik berdua. Bersebelahan. Di barisan paling depan. Dan asal kalian tahu, seorang Byun Baekhyun benci dengan ketinggian. Sedangkan Miyoung, dia diam seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Hanya menikmati hembusan angin dengan brutal menghantam wajahnya.

"HUUWWWAAAA! KKAEB SONG~~!" dan Miyoung sungguh heran, mengapa orang disampingnya berteriak demikian. Itu sebuah kata yang aneh di telinganya.

"KKAEB SONG~~!" kata itu lagi.

Mereka turun. Miyoung menghadap Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau meneriakkan kata tak wajar itu?"

"Ah itu …" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Itu kata-kataku! Tak usah dipikikan artinya" ujar Baekhyun dengan cengiran. "Mari ke rumah hantu"

Gagal. Gagal. Gagal.

Tak ada yang berhasil. Semuanya gagal. Tidak adayang membuat seorang Park Miyoung berteriak kencang! Rumah hantu yang penuh dengan makhluk aneh pun hanya membuatnya menyerngit. Jijik. Yah, karena darah dimana-mana.

Baekhyun berdiri didepan mesin yang mengeluarkan minuman kalengan yang berwarna merah menyala. Ia tidak tahu apa soda atau minuman kesukaan Miyoung. Jadi apa yang harus ia beli? Oh ia harus bertanya pada Eunri. Atau tidak sama sekali. Jadi ia memilik _coca cola_. Ini _universal_. Itulah alasannya.

"Ah!"

"Miyoung! Ini untukmu" Baekhyun dengan iseng menempelkan kaleng _coca cola_ yang dingin di pipi kiri Miyoung. "Minumlah" ia menyodorkan kaleng berwarna merah itu.

"Terima kasih" Miyoung mengambil kaleng itu. Membukanya, dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang langsung meneguknya banyak-banyak.

Miyoung melirik Baekhyun. _Aku rasa aku menarik rasa benciku, Byun Baekhyun_.

_Handphone_ Baekhyun bersenandung ria. Menandakan ada yang meneleponnya.

"Eyeliner_ Oppa! Aku ingat apa yang akan membuat Youngie berteriak. Ulat! Youngie takut semuanya yang menggeliat melata! Bawa dia ke suatu tempat yang banyak ulat atau hewan melata lain. Seperti kebun. Yah begitulah"_

Tut …

Langsung dimatikan. Bahkan Baekhyun belum berkata sepatah kata pun.

Baekhyun menatap Miyoung yang sedang menyesap minumannya pelan-pelan. "Ayo kita pergi lagi!" Baekhyun menarik Miyoung. Kau tahu? Miyoung tersedak.

_Poor_ Youngie yang dari awal cerita sampe sekarang ditarik mulu. Yang sabar ya Youngie._.

Ini kebun. Ini mimpi buruk Miyoung. Kenapa si bodoh dengan _eyeliner_ yang melapisi mata sipitnya itu menariknya kesini? Ah, itu pemikiran Miyoung lho btw.

Di salah satu pelepah pohon pisang disana, ia dapat melihat jelas sebuah makhluk berwarna kuning dengan panjang kurang lebih 10 cm menggeliat.

"Huuwaaa! BYUN BAEKHYUN BAWA AKU KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!" dan benar. Miyoung berteriak. Bahkan dia …

Oh tidak …

Dia …

Dia …

Park Miyoung yang terkenal dingin itu …

.

.

.

Memeluk Baekhyun dengan badan gemetaran.

"Ahaha~ iya aku bawa kau keluar" Baekhyun dengan entah kekuatan darimana menggendong Miyoung di punggungnya. Yah, karena gadis itu gemetaran setelah melihat satu ulat kecil.

"Aku benci ulat! Sampai kapan pun aku benci makhluk itu! Bahkan melebihi rasa benciku pada kecerewetan Han Eunri dan orang ini!" ujar Miyoung marah-marah dan akhirnya mengetuk pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Aw! Sakit Park Miyoung!" oh ya, tentu saja pria dengan marga Byun ini hanya ber-akting.

"Aku hanya mengetuk kepalamu pelan" ujar Miyoung. "Heh Byun Baekhyun, kupikir kau tidak semenyebalkan itu" Miyoung masih dalam posisinya yang diatas punggung Baekhyun. Mengalungkan tangannyapada leher Baekhyun.

"Aku menyebalkan? Aku tidak menyebalkan! Asal kau tahu, aku ini tampan, manis, baik hati, tidak sombong, sayang pada orang tua, rajin menabung …" dan Miyoung merasa ini seperti perkataan anak tk.

**oooOooo**

Miyoung lupa sudah berapa kali ia dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika Baekhyun mendapat _break_. Ia tahu bagaimana Baekhyun _menculik_-nya dan melakukan adegan iklan _Crunch_, dan ia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Ia tahu hatinya menghangat bila bersama Baekhyun. Ia tahu ia tersenyum dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia merasa perut dan pipinya memanas bila Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun memang cahaya. Bukan panas. Namun entah mengapa dapat melelehkan es yang tertanam dalam diri Miyoung. Untuk sesaat.

"Miyoung-ah! Miyoung-ah! Buka pintu balkonmu!" oh pria dengan tinggi 173 cm itu berada di balkon Miyoung.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" demi apapun Miyoung bingung. Pasalnya disekitar balkonnya tidak ada pohon. Terlebih dibawah balkonnya itu hanya ada hamparan bunga mawar lengkap dengan durinya. Bagaimana makhluk ini berada di balkonnya?

"Anggap saja aku datang dengan cahaya. Aku kan cahaya EXO!" jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Huh, Miyoung ingin tertawa sekarang. "Itu hanya bohongan! Mana ada manusia yang begitu betulan?" Miyoung mulai kesal sekarang.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja ada betulan" kini Baekhyun berkata dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau tahu aku mulai menyukai seorang gadis" oh Miyoung hampir remuk.

"Dia cantik. Rambutnya sebahu, ia memakai kacamata. Ia dapat menggambar dengan baik. Kurasa ia senang sekali membaca komik. Aku suka dia~ sukaa~ tidak. Tidak. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya~" dan Miyoung mulai panas. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Sadarkah kalian para _readers_-ku tercintahh?

"Sebenarnya, mau apa kau?"

"Menyatakan cintaku padamu" –_Ups_! Ah Byun Baekhyun bodoh. Malah menjawa begitu. Kau tahu kau bodoh?!

"Huh? Apa?" Miyoung berlagak tak mendengar.

"Baiklah. Baiklah Nona Park" Baekhyun mencengkram kedua bahu Miyoung. "Dengar aku! Tatap mataku! Lihat kesungguhanku! _Jeongmal saranghamnida_ Park Miyoung"

Miyoung menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tak percaya. "Aku bermimpi. Ya, aku bermimpi sekarang. Bagaimana mungin seorang Byun Baekhyun, berada sedekat ini denganku? Dan mengatakan dia mencintaiku? Byun Baekhyun adalah orang terkenal! Tak mungkin ia didepanku" Miyoung berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

Baekhyun melepas cengkramannya. Dia menunduk dalam. "Apa kau tak mendengarku? Apa kau tak melihat kesungguhan di mataku? Kau tidak bermimpi Park Miyoung! Apa –jangan-jangan kau tidak –mencintaiku?" yak! Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!

Miyoung terduduk dan tertunduk. Ia tahu ia tak bermimpi. Hanya saja ia telalu naif untuk mengatakan ini nyata. "_Nado_ …" hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Miyoung.

"Dengan begitu, kau milikku dan aku milikmu" Baekhyun memeluk Miyoung begitu saja. Memeluk Miyoung dengan erat. Seakan tak mau lepas lagi.

Bagai anak kecil yang tak ingin jauh dengan mainan kesayangannya.

Bagai anak muda yang tak ingin lepas dari _gadget_ miliknya.

Bagai prangko yang baru ditempel pada amplop dan susah untuk dikletek (?)

Miyoung balas memeluk.

Mereka berpelukan.

Seperti _teletubbies_. Hanya saja. Cuma berdua.

Karena mereka hany ingin berdua.

Tak ingin ada yang lain.

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian …**_

"Youngie~ ayo kita pergi" oh ini didalam kamar Miyoung dan Baekhyun sedang merajuk padanya. Mengajak pergi.

"Kenapa? Dan kemana?" Miyoung kembali da _to the_ tar. Datar. Lagi.

"Karena disini banyak yang mengganggu! Termasuk teman kecilmu itu! Ia bahkan hanya lembaran-lembaran berwarna hitam-putih penuh gambar. Dan beberapa memang tampan. Tapi hey! Aku nyata! Aku dihadapanmu! Aku _namjachingu_-mu Park Miyoung! Park Miyoung aku berbicara padamu. Kenapa kau tak memperhatikan?"

"Hn. Kau memang _namjachingu_-ku"

"Berhenti dengan itu dan ayo pergi bersamaku. Naik _roller coaster_ lagi"

"Hn" namun pandangan Miyoung tak lepas dari benda itu. Komik.

"Youngie!"

**Inilah **_**The Flips**__**Couple **_**kita. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Miyoung.**

…

**-The End-**

Bagaimana dengan ini? Apa aneh? Dan aku rasa Miyoung memang dingin._.

Dan yah … aku umumkan bahwa **BaekYoung [Baekhyun x Miyoung] akan menjadi **_**official couple**_**-ku!** You wanna see them on other story?

Domo arigatou gozaimashita untuk yang sudah review chapter sebelumnyaa! Ini sudah saya post ya chap2nyaa!

Wokeh! For the next chap, we'll see Wu Yi Fan with OC.

Chap3 sudah siap. Akan saya post secepatnya, sesuai dengan review readers-sama.

**Mind to …**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


End file.
